monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigi Grant's New Scaremester agenda
Week 1 MONDAY 1: Pet Store w/Sultan Sting - I need to pick up a new heat lamp and fine ground sand. He's very particular about how sand should feel on his claws TUESDAY 2: Video Chat w/Dad - Being free has given me the ability to contact other lanterns, so its a good chance for us to catch up on both of our latest comings and groanings. Hopefully he won't have to 'pop out' in the middle of it. WEDNESDAY 3: New Lantern Shopping - It feels kind of strange to think about getting a place where I don't have to open the door every time a monster knocks. THURSDAY 4: Meet w/Headmistress Bloodgood - I need a place to park my new lantern. She is going to help me find one that is safe and suitable. FRIDAY 5: Movie w/Howleen - It seems strange that I should become friends with a 'finder', but that is what Howleen has become, and I've never seen a film in an actual theater. This should be... fun... a concept I am learning to embrace. SATURDAY 6: Stargazing w/Iris Clops - She lives out of town where there is no light pollution, and she has an amazing telescope. More fun! SUNDAY 7: Dinner with Steins - Frankie is so kind and gracious to invite me into their home. She has warned me about something that will be served called sauerkraut. My unlife is so sweet at this moment that I am sure it will taste like candy. Category:Doll agendas Category:Gigi Grant logs Week 2 MONDAY 8: Time w/Twyla - She said there is no plan but to just 'hang'. What a model concept. I think I like it! TUESDAY 9: Tour MH - Invisi Billy is to be a tour guide for Catty Noir and myself. It seems odd to think of another monster helping me, but I like this thought too. WEDNESDAY 10: Meet w/Mr D'eath - He wants to talk to me about my academic and career paths. I suppose this is a good idea since I now need both. THURSDAY 11: Hiking w/Venus McFlytrap - It is amazing to think that is it possible to simply walk in a direction and not be cut short by a wall. FRIDAY 12: Bicycle Lessons w/Jackson Jekyll - I always wished to learn but never had the opportunity. Jackson is so very kind to take the time to teach me. SATURDAY 13: Lagoona Blue Beach Bonfire - There will be singing and the roasting of monster mallows. It is now on my coffin list. SUNDAY 14: School Supply Shopping - Invisi Billy and Twyla are going to take me. The fact that I actually get to choose what best suits me is like... something come true. Category:Doll agendas Category:Gigi Grant logs Notes Being free is everything I could have wished for and more! I'm so used to serving I didn't know what to do in the creepateria when they asked me what I wanted. I love the classrooms here. They very specious. Week 3 MONDAY 15: MH Archives w/Ghoulia Yelps - Ghoulia is going to help me catch up on all the history of MH. I think it will be fascinating to learn about the school's past. TUESDAY 16: Beach Day - I am taking Sultan Sting and we're just going to sit there and stare at the ocean and soak in the open-ness. WEDNESDAY 17: New Student Orientation - Catty Noir has graciously offered to give me a ride to MH. I wonder if her car is a convertible. THURSDAY 18: Class Sign Up - I've been told I can't sign up for every class, but I still get to make my own choices. What a wonderful feeling. FRIDAY 19: Dinner @ Catty's - Any monster that has reached a goal through hard work rather than just wishing for it fascinates me. I have many questions for her. SATURDAY 20: Howleen Soccer Match - I am going to attend and cheer on my friend. SUNDAY 21: Video Chat w/Whisp - Hopefully she's some place with access to the Djinn-ternet. Week 4 MONDAY 22: Lunch w/Lagoona and Gil - They are such a lovely couple and I really like Gil's dry sense of humour. TUESDAY 23: Catty Noir Concert - My first concert! I'm not sure what to expect but I am certainly looking forward to it. WEDNESDAY 24: Pie with Twyla @ Die-Ner - Pie! One of my 'finders' wished for pie once but never offered to share. I might order a slice of everything! THURSDAY 25: Maul w/Catty - I like that I shall be able to choose my own fashions for school, and I like even more that I shall have someone with an amazing fashion sense to give me advice. FRIDAY 26: Creepover @ Twyla's - Oooh! I wonder if we'll do makeovers? Should I be getting this excited about this? Yes, I think I should! SATURDAY 27: Yoga Class - I am going to get... my stretch on? SUNDAY 28: Prep for MH - I am spending the day getting everything ready for class. It is like everything I have always wished for is coming true. Category:Doll agendas Category:Gigi Grant logs